


Band Camp

by wayby



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayby/pseuds/wayby
Summary: this is gonna be some dumb gay summer camp au. i'm only publishing it so i don't lose the draft because i'm notorious for just dropping projects. i'll turn this into chapters later. you can read this i guess but it's not proofread or anything. it's super not done i kinda just dropped it in the middle of a bunch of exposition. i could've just wrote this in microsoft word but i didn't for some reason





	Band Camp

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeey it's me again i'm back with some weeb shit. here are some disclaimers  
> 1\. i have no plans for this  
> 2\. i'm a white american with minimal knowledge of japanese culture so this is not only a camp au but also an american au because that's what i know best  
> 3\. for you non-americans, high school goes like this: grade 9/freshman (age 14-15), grade 10/sophomore (age 15-16, equivalent of japanese first year), grade 11/junior (age 16-17, equivalent of japanese second year), grade 12/senior (age 17-18, equivalent of japanese third year)  
> 4\. everyone is ooc and i don't really care  
> 5\. i'm too lazy to write kanata's quirks all the time so that's not gonna happen  
> 6\. if you squint this turns into a crackfic. or visa versa.

It was hot. Not like, July hot, but June hot, because it was the middle of June. School had been out for the summer for a week now, and Chiaki kinda secretly was super excited for his camp counseling internship. His friends back home had made fun of him, saying things like "hey it's the summer before senior year, you should be out partying," but Chiaki didn't care. He figured volunteer work would look good on a college application, plus he liked kids. He also loved the outdoors, and as his mom's little car drove through a path carved into a cheery green woodland, he couldn't help but feel relaxed and pumped at the same time.

After some time of staring out the window, a sign came into view that read "Yumenosaki Campgrounds." Excitedly, he watched as the campground revealed itself. There were a few campers scattered about, going in and out of their tents. A flagpole stood in the center of the camp, the words "Yumenosaki Campgrounds" billowing in the gentle breeze that made the heat slightly bearable. Underneath the flagpole stood a man in an almost too pristine white button-down and neatly ironed khaki shorts and thin-rimmed glasses, arguing with a man that looked pretty much the opposite with unruly black hair and unshaven stubble. Upon pulling up into the camp, the two men turned to greet Chiaki as he exited the car.

"Uh, hi, I'm the new counselor?" he greeted.

"Yes, we've been expecting you," the spectacled man said curtly. "I am Akiomi Kunugi, head counselor. This is Yumenosaki's nurse, Jin Sagami."

"Hey," the disheveled man, Jin, greeted with a warm but tired smile and a gentle handshake. "And you are?"

"Chiaki Morisawa. I just finished my junior year."

"Jin will give you a tour of the campgrounds. Go ahead and take your bags; your mother and I will be filling out some paperwork in my office," Akiomi stated, already walking away. (A/N: literally i didn't feel like writing any more dialogue with akiomi or chiaki's mom lmao)

"Alrighty," Chiaki said, piling his suitcases easily in his arms.

"Sorry about that," Jin mused. "He figures you should be strong if you want to be a good counselor. Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. He's right, I should be strong enough to protect the kids!" Chiaki laughed. The two began making their way around the camp.

"That's a good attitude to have. Probably why he picked you in the first place. Here's the mess hall." Jin breezed through the tour, clearly not wanting to walk all over the camp, and gestured to each building as he named it off. "There's the arts and crafts building. There's the sciences building. There's (some other buildings, idk, it's been a while since i went to camp)."

They stopped in front of a clearing that featured overturned logs arranged in a circle and a fire pit in the middle. "Here's our sing-along-fun-time-fire-circle. Akiomi's a great singer. Over there is first aid, which is where I will be pretty much always."

Finally, they approached a small, lone cabin situated off to the side from the campers' tents. "This is the counselors' cabin. This is where you will be." Jin punctuated his sentence by opening the creaky wooden door and leading Chiaki inside. A couple heads turned to the two of them, a few other heads not bothering out of disinterest. "These are your fellow counselors. Guys, don't drive this guy away please. He can lift."

"Hey, we're not like that!" one of the counselors, a shorter boy with purple hair, argued.

"He can lift?" said another, with black and red hair.

"Anyway, I'm gonna leave you here. They'll introduce themselves to you. Some sort of icebreaker game. You know where I'll be," and with that, Jin shut the door, leaving Chiaki with four strangers. Future friends.

"Well, hey guys. I'm Chiaki. Where should I put my stuff?"

"Your bunk is next to Kanata's. Sorry, Shinobu and I already claimed the top bunks," the black-haired kid stated.

Kanata?

Oh, there was a person there. He hadn't made a sound since Chiaki had come in. As Chiaki dumped his bags on his assigned bunk, he studied the boy that was asleep in the bed right next to his. He had stupidly blue hair that looked like the ocean, and pale, milky skin that looked like moonlight. His long eyelashes cast shadows over his placid expression. He was...kinda pretty.

The boy, having been jostled by Chiaki's bags, began to open his eyes and blink sleepily at Chiaki, trying to clear his vision.

"Hm...pretty," he said softly. Huh? Did he read Chiaki's mind or something?

"Kanata!" the black-haired boy yelled. "Wake up! It's time for icebreakers!"

The blue boy, Kanata, blinked softly and smiled at Chiaki. "Ah. Yes. You're the new counselor, right?" He had a soft, songlike voice that sounded like he was still half asleep. Casually, he sat up in his bed, and clapped his hands together.

"Ok children, time for icebreakers~"

"We already said that?" another boy, a quiet brunet, muttered. Chiaki stifled a laugh. Despite that, they all began to form a circle, so Chiaki followed suit.

"Everybody state your name, your grade, your favorite color, and something cool about yourself."

"Ok, I'll start!" the black-haired boy said enthusiastically. "I'm Tetora Nagumo, freshman! My name means ‘Iron Tiger!’ My favorite color is black! Nice to meet you!"

Circling around to the purple-haired boy, he cleared his throat. "My name is Shinobu Sengoku. Freshman. My favorite color is yellow. I'm training to be a ninja. Nice to meet you."

The group all turned toward the boy who had spoken the least, a tall, brown-haired boy with scared green eyes. He sighed defeatedly. "Midori Takamine. I'm a freshman. I'm ready to fucking die. Oh, I like green I guess."

"Very good Midori! Thank you for participating!" Kanata cheered in a way that nobody could really tell whether it was sincere or sarcastic. "Ok, my turn~ My name is Kanata Shinkai. I am a junior in high school. My favorite color is blue. An interesting fact about me is that I love soy sauce~"


End file.
